The Two Potters and the Philosophers Stone
by RiverHolly13086
Summary: This is my first fan fic which I wrote a long time ago and decided to put it up. It's about Harry Potter's cousin who's also the chosen one. Yeah it's kind of confusing. And yes I know there's a lot of stories like this out there. I appreciate reviews but no flames please. If you don't like it, don't read it.
1. Intro

**So I wrote this story years ago, and I want to revise it and post the interesting parts on . This is like the first i ever wrote and its mostly from the book so, yeah. Anyway this is my first AU story so constructive criticism but no flames. Any flames will be used to have a cookout. At midnight. In that dark alley with the big white van. RSVP to that creepy masked stalker guy with a chainsaw. Anyway review!**

Intro

James Potter wasn't an only child. He had an identical, twin brother named Michael Potter. When their parents got divorced neither one was responsible enough to raise a small child. So James went to their grandparents on their dad's side.

Michael went to their grandparents on their mum's side. They lived in the small town of Cokeworth, near a street called Spinners End. While there Michael became good friends some other magic children in the area, Severus Snape, his cousin Jade Mallroy, Lily Evans and her best friend Anna-Lise Prewett. Why Lily and Anna were best friends nobody knew. They were complete opposites except for their eyes, they both had the same, almond-shaped, vibrant green eyes.

This merry little band remained friends at Hogwarts for the first few years of their schooling even though Michael was a Ravenclaw, Anna Lise was a Huffelpuff, Lily Evans was a Gryffindor and Severus Snape and Jade Mallroy were Slytherins.

Michael wasn't considered a marauder. He wasn't as mischievous as his brother, but he was close with Remus and helped the marauders with more complicated magic from time to time. It was he who helped the marauders become animagi, and even became an animagus himself, and it was he who charmed the marauders map.

After Lily and Severus's legendary break up, the group sort of fell apart. He, Anna and Jade and didn't have anything against each other but Lily and Severus always seem to pull them in separate directions. Eventually he, Lily and Anna didn't pay any attention to Jade and Severus except for occasional nods and in the corridors between classes.

Around his sixth year Michael started dating Anna, and later Lily and James started going out. Jade and Severus grew closer to their Slytherin friends and began practicing dark magic with the hopes of joining Lord Voldemort and Lady Mortola's followers one day.

After graduation Michael rented a small flat with James until they both married and bought houses of their own.

He and Anna had a daughter named Amy. By chance she was born at the exact same time as Lily and James's son, Harry. The two babies looked like they could've been twins as each looked very much like their father, except for their eyes. Both had their mothers eyes. Bright, vibrant, green. Each set of parents loved both babies as though they were both their own.

When they all found out the dark ones were hunting Amy and Harry, Amy went to go live with James and Lily. As James was older, by two minutes, he inherited the family fortune. Michael had a very successful with magic/Muggle construction and electrical company but he wasn't able to go into hiding as he needed to work. So he and Anna visited James and Lily's as often as they could, But they still lived in their house at number five, Privet Drive.

In time Lily's sister Petunia moved into the house next-door with her husband Vernon Dursley and their small son Dudley. Vernon worked for a company called Grunnings which supplied Mr. Potter with most of the drills used for Muggle construction. As a result of the business they got from the Potters the Dursley's respected Michael and Anna.

Alas, the secret keeper his brother chose wasn't trustworthy. Voldemort and his sister Mortola got into the Potters. They killed James immediately and went upstairs to where Lily was hiding with the children. Lily cast herself in front of her niece and son, trying to shield them from the curse. As a result she saved the two youngsters lives. When the darkest witch and wizard of the century turned their wands upon the babies the curse rebounded. Robbed of their powers the two evils fled, but there was no bringing Lily and James back to life.

Their clever old headmaster Albus Dumbledore insisted that,although Amy was allowed to stay with her parents, Harry had to go to the Dursley's next-door. Albus said that since Lily had died to save Harry, he would be safest with blood relatives of Lily's. The Potters didn't like it but since Dumbledore was such a respectable and wise man, they agreed. At least they would be right next-door.

After losing their brother and best friend, the Potters began using magic less and less. They chose to stick with the Dursley's story that Harry's parents had died in a car crash. They didn't tell her daughter she was famous, nor did they tell her much about the magical world. They had a son and named him Andrew, Amy and Harry became best friend's but still the truth about Harry's parents remained a secret from the youngsters.

And that was how it was for ten years.

**So how was that? Was it really boring? I'm sorry this is just the introduction because without it will probably be WTF in coming chapters. I swear to God it picks up in the next chapter please don't give up on this story, come back one time and you might like what you see. This is an AU story that goes along same storyline as JK Rowling's cannon. Mortola comes from one of my favourite books Inkheart. I wrote this story when I was small and I'm currently updating it. It's going to go through the entire book series because I wrote out scenes where I added Amy throughout the entire book series. In the end, I don't care if anybody likes this, but I'm going to keep updating. Follow if you wish. Yes I used my own name, I was little, I didn't know any other names I should use.**

**-Amy**


	2. The Vanishing Glass

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Hello hello two chapters in one day? Yes indeed. This story was received better than I thought it would be, so here you are, next chapter.**

It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowed with families.  
"Hey Harry!" said a familiar voice. Harry turned to see his best friend Amy Potter running up to him with her little brother Andrew trailing behind. "Hi Dudley!" she said as she reached them. "What are you guys doing here?"  
"It's my birthday today," said Dudley proudly.  
"Oh, well happy birthday Dudley!" said Mrs. Potter cheerily, Amy rolled her eyes at Harry when her mother wasn't looking. "This is fun isn't it? We can all walk around the zoo together."  
Harry had the best morning he'd had in a long time. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice-creams at the entrance, and because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry what he wanted before they could hurry him away, they bought him a cheap lemon ice lolly. It wasn't bad either, Harry thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching his head and looking remarkably like Dudley except it wasn't blonde. He and Amy were careful to walk a little apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who where starting to get bored with the animals by lunch-time, wouldn't fall back on their favourite hobby of hitting them. They ate in the zoo Restaurant and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbocker glory wasn't big enough, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harry was allowed to finish the first.  
Harry felt afterwards that he should've known it was all too good to last.  
After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in here, with lit windows all along walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizard and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge poisonous cobras, and thick man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the biggest snakes in the place. Each could've wrapped it's body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a dustbin -but at the moment didn't look in the mood. In fact they were fast asleep.  
Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass staring at the glistening brown coils.  
"Make em' move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snakes didn't budge.  
"Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snakes just snoozed on.  
"This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.  
Harry and Amy moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. Harry wouldn't have been surprised if they had died of boredom - no other company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb you all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up. At least he got to visit the rest of the house.  
The snakes suddenly opened their beady-eyes. slowly very slowly they raised their heads until their eyes were on level with theirs.  
They winked.  
Harry and Amy stared. Then Amy looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. She looked back at the snakes and winked, too.  
One snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly:"I get that all the time."  
"I know," Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snakes could hear him. "It must be really annoying."  
The snake nodded vigorously.  
"Where are you two from, anyway?" Amy asked.  
The other snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Amy peered at it.  
Boa Constrictor, Brazil.  
"Was it nice there?"  
The snake jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see - so you've never been to Brazil?"  
As both snakes shook their heads, a deafening shout from behind Harry made them all jump. "DUDLEY! MR DURSLEY! COME LOOK AT THE SNAKES! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT THEY'RE DOING!  
Dudley came waddling towards them as fast as he could.  
"Out of the way, you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs. Caught by surprise, Harry knocked into Amy and they both fell onto the hard concrete floor. What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened - one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror.  
Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictors tank had vanished. The two great snakes were uncoiling them selves rapidly, slithering out on to the floor - people through out the reptile house Screamed and ran for the exits.  
As the snakes slid swiftly past them Amy swore she heard two low, hissing voices saying "Brazil, here we come... Thanksss amigosss."

**Just to clarify Harry and Amy don't know they're related. They just think it's an odd coincidence. Anyway I know this chapter is not a lot different from the book but Amy is going to come in more soon okay? Please review, love ya.**

**-Amy**


End file.
